doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Al's Beef with Megan Batoon
"Al's Beef with Megan Batoon & Amir Blumenfeld (LIVE)" is Episode 208 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Megan Batoon & Amir Blumenfeld. "Al's Beef with Megan Batoon & Amir Blumenfeld" was released on June 20, 2019. Synopsis Returning to the second city, the 'boys are joined by Megan Batoon (Just a Tip with Megan Batoon) and Amir Blumenfeld (If I Were You, Buckets with Amir Blumenfeld) to review a Chicago native chain known for its Italian Beef Sandwiches, Al's Beef. Recorded live as part of Headgum Live in Chicago at Thalia Hall, on June 14th, 2019. Nick's intro In 1908, the Chicago Cubs became the first team in history to repeat as back-to-back World Series champions. But sadly, it was another, much longer streak that would come to define the organization as the Cubs subsequently slid into more than a century of mediocrity - a 108-year title drought, the longest in the history of American pro sports. And in the 1930s, after the team had transferred ownership to gum kingpin, William Wrigley Jr., the depression of Cubs fans was mirrored by the Great Depression of the global economy which hit the midwest meatpacking metropolis of Chicago particularly hard. But residents of the city made lemons out of lemonade sic, though this being Chicago, fruit was replaced with meat, as it was the scarcity of the Great Depression that led to the popularity of its most famous sandwich, not counting its hot dog, the Italian Beef. Consisting of an Italian roll piled with roast beef sliced razor thin to stretch the short supply, soaked in au jus, and topped with hot or sweet peppers and optional cheese, the Italian Beef is the kind of fattening indulgence that could only be dreamed up in the "Second City." In 1938, as the New Deal was pulling America into economic stability just as it was about to plunged into ruinous war, Al Ferrari, his sister Frances, and her husband Chris Pacelli Jr. (who has since made the disputed claim to have invented the sandwich themselves) opened a storefront in the city's Little Italy neighborhood, serving Italian Beef, as well as sausage and hot dogs. The beloved local outlet became a Chi-Town institution, growing over the decades, and in 1999, the owner of Chicago chain Nancy's Pizza acquired the sandwich shop under the ominously named umbrella corporation Chicago Franchise Systems Inc. But thankfully, the quality since the merger has stayed stable enough to satisfy loyalists, as the now franchise has expanded both inside and outside of the Windy City. Though its official business name includes the words "#1 Italian Sandwich" in the middle, locals refer to it by its shortened name, a man and his meat. As for the Cubbies, that 1908 World Series title was finally followed by another one, as the Chicago Cubs won the 2016 World Series. And no doubt, after celebrating that night, alcohol-soaked Cubs fans attempted to sop the booze out of their overworked livers with a hot Italian Beef injection. This week on Doughboys: Al's Beef. Fork rating The four of them shared a big order, and then afterwards, Mitch and Nick went to another Al's Beef, hoping for an improved experience. It seems to have been a FAR better, almost entirely different, food and dining experience. That's why Nick and Mitch's scores are so much higher than Megan and Amir's. Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, they try a snack item and decide if it's good or bad. Today, they try Jays Potato Chips, which is local to Chicago. They try three flavors: Original, Hot Stuff, and Open Pit BBQ. They each rated all flavors as Snack, and then offered their ordered rankings. Roast Spoon Quotes #hashtags #MitchNewUberName The Feedbag Photos